Curiosity
by Lost Sapphires
Summary: Its got Chloe, Lex and Oliver...and I don't know what else to say ? R&R, XOXO!


....hmm! I don't have anything to say about this, except I don't own anything! I'm just borrowing!

That's it, enjoy!

* * *

Chloe's eyes flickered as she scanned the room yet again for the familiar blond. She sighed; there was no sign of him. Oliver had dragged her to this thing and now he had vanished.

She hated these stuffy parties which the rich business men of Metropolis used as pretence that they had a social life. But, since Lois had decided that a boyfriend with a double life was too much to handle, Chloe had been promoted to the position of "plus one". If she was being honest, Chloe was certain the only reason she got the role was because none of the boys could pull off an evening gown.

Chloe suppressed a giggle as the image of Clark in a sequined strapless number crept into her mind.

"Care to tell me what's so funny?" a smooth and decidedly cool voice, pulled her back to reality. Even without seeing him, Chloe knew exactly who had spoken.

"Just a private joke, Lex", a small smile crept across her face. "I have to do something to amuse myself, otherwise I may fall asleep."

"If you're so bored," Lex drawled, trademark smirk in place, "what are you still doing here? Or has Queen left you stranded?"

"...maybe." Chloe muttered under her breath, her eyes searching the room again.

"What was that?" Lex asked knowingly; clearly aware of Chloe's descent into silent reflection.

She shook her head, a physical attempt to remove the lingering thoughts.

"nothing;" she answered "just..."

"another private joke?" Lex offered.

"something like that." She had drifted away again, her words lost among the chatter of the other guests and the clinking of their glasses.

Lex was watching her. She could feel his icy stare studying her, as if she was a subject in a lab experiment. She held herself rigid, refusing to react to the cold shiver running down her spine.

"Why are you here, Miss Sullivan?"

The question surprised her, causing her to turn and meet his gaze, emerald meeting steel.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're bored, alone and talking to me. Is this really how you envisioned your Friday night?"

"No, I mean..." she trailed off, considering her answer. Then shrugging, she simply replied, "Oliver asked me."

Lex stared at her. "Is _that _supposed to explain it?" His voice was laced with disbelief, and Chloe wondered if he was referring to her statement, or if Oliver was the "_that_", that made Lex look like he had a bad smell under his nose.

She glared at him. "Why does it even matter, Lex?"

"It doesn't" he replied disinterested. "I was merely curious" he added, looking out across the crowd.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Chloe recited, following his gaze across the room.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then!" he replied, never once allowing a single crack in the stark, serious expression on his face. Chloe however couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the statement.

"besides," he continued, "I thought you of all people would applaud curiosity."

"And I thought you always found my curiosity an extreme annoyance." She was watching him out of the corner of her eye now, waiting for a reaction; but all she saw was the faintest shadow of a smile pass over his lips.

"Well, on reflection, you do pull it off with more style than most" his eyes were on her again. Watching with a purpose, some hidden intent concealed behind his eyes. "And more importantly, your curiosity actually yields results. If I'm not mistaken Chloe, you know more secrets than anyone else in this room."

His gaze was too full of anticipation now. He was waiting for her response; like a weight bearing down on her, waiting for a single crack to form, for the weak spot to reveal itself.

"Clearly," she forced a smile "you're not including yourself in that tally, Lex. I'd need to invade the secret service to be anywhere near your level. As for anyone else here;" Her eyes danced across the room, "they're all too boring to have secrets!"

Lex smirked, still watching. In that instant Chloe felt all her curiosity focusing on the inner workings of Lex Luthor's mind, and the dastardly schemes being devised in there.

"Chloe!" a bright voice called from behind her, and a warm hand landed on her arm. Looking over her shoulder, Chloe's gaze met the shining eyes of Oliver Queen. "Where have you been? You just disappeared!" His voice was warm and glossy so different from Lex's clipped tones.

"_I_ haven't moved." scolded Chloe crossing her arms.

Oliver's brow furrowed, confused. The furrow only deepened as his eyes landed on Lex. Who, grinning to himself, was clearly amused by the current situation.

Straightening himself up, Oliver shrugged off the error, while blindly ignoring the glare Chloe was sending his way.

"Well, no worries. I'm sure Lex was keeping you entertained." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

"Quite the opposite I believe." Lex replied, still watching Chloe from the corner of his eye.

Oliver glanced at Chloe questionably "Is that so?" flashing him her most innocent of smiles (undoubtedly she had had the "I've done nothing wrong" look down cold since second grade).

"Well, in that case, I'm sorry to steal your "entertainment" Mr. Luthor, but I think I've forced Chloe to endure more of this function than should be legally allowed." He was trying to maintain his bright demeanour, but Chloe could sense that he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Or perhaps he just wanted to get away from Lex.

Lex smirked, "Unfortunately, I have no such escape route." He tipped his head in Chloe's direction "Good Night Chloe.", His gaze shifted to meet Oliver's , "Mr. Queen". And with that he left them.

Chloe watched Lex disappear back among the tuxedoed crowd, before turning her attention back to the blonde billionaire beside her. "Where _did_ you go?"

"Why?" He asked, flashing her a billion dollar smile "Miss me?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

"I swear, Oliver, if you dragged me to this sorry soiree just so you could disappear off and get your _green leather kicks,_ I'm gonna make you regret it!"

* * *

So, that's it.

Remember, reviews are better than candy!

Kisses!

XOXO!


End file.
